


Broken

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Broken Bones, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Flashback, Good Significant Other Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Injury, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rapunzel Needs A Hug, Rapunzel is So Done (Disney), Tumblr Prompt, broken ankle, past emotional trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: After Rapunzel suffers from an ankle injury, a few memories are unsurfaced. Fortunately, Eugene is there for her. Always.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Gothel & Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: "I'd love to see a Tangled New Dream fic where Rapunzel is recovering from an ankle injury at the castle and is frustrated by being slowed down by crutches, leading to nasty flashbacks of being stuck in the tower. Eugene does his best to keep her occupied and her mind off past trauma. :)"
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Past Emotional Trauma referenced in a flashback

The table wobbled ever so slightly. Rapunzel was just going to be on it for thirty seconds. Long enough to finish painting in the bird she was working on. Just a little more red…

“Oh, Sunshine!” Eugene burst into the room. His eyes widened at her spot. “Woah, sweetheart. What are you doing up there?”

“Hi, honey!” She looked over her shoulder at him, wobbling slightly.

“You sure you should be doing that?”

“I’ll be done in a second.”

Rapunzel leaned backwards, slightly to admire her work. The red didn’t turn out to be the exact shade she wanted, but it was still lovely. She took another step backwards. Then another…

And she was off of the table with a crack. Onto the floor. Without being able to feel her ankle.

Eugene rushed to her side, examining her. “Sunshine! You alright? What hurts?”

“No-nothing. But my ankle…”

He gently lifted part of her skirt up. Rapunzel looked away. It didn’t look right. Her ankle had fallen in a twisted position.

“Let’s get you to the medical wing,” he decided.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he scooped her up and began towards the wing. Rapunzel nuzzled her face into his chest. It was comforting. Always was to her. The pain was starting to set in by the time they arrived. She bit her lip as she was settled on a seat. A doctor approached them.

“Princess Rapunzel! What are you doing here?” he exclaimed, “Sick? Hurt?”

“Oh you know, she was feeling just peachy so she decided to come in down and sing a little jig for everyone,” Eugene deadpanned, “No. Of course she’s hurt!”

His face (including his little bald spot which he would’ve laughed at if they weren’t in this situation) turned bright pink. “I’m so-so-so sorry, Captain. I should’ve been more precise.”

“Eugene!” Rapunzel scolded, “Sorry, sir. My husband is a bit tense right now.” She sent him a look. “I fell off of a table and I think I hurt my ankle. I couldn’t really feel it, though.”

“Let’s take a look at it, then.”

He led the couple to what looked like an examination room. There, he handled her leg as carefully as possible. Rapunzel flinched slightly at his touch.

“I believe you’ve broken your ankle, your majesty,” he concluded, taking out a roll of bandage, “I advise bed reset for a few days, then we can get you started on some crutches.”

“Sounds good!”

Rapunzel was trying to be okay about her injury. She was getting a cast that she could draw over. There was so much new white space. She would be just fine in a couple of weeks.

Deep down, she was still that little girl living with Gothel. Who had gotten her foot crushed by Mother’s shoe after she misbehaved. She wasn’t allowed to use her hair to heal it. If she even tried, Mother would-

No. No. That life was behind her. Rapunzel was with her parents and doting husband. She was safe.

* * *

“Who knew that crutches are so annoying?”

Rapunzel held them up from her seat on the bed. She had been practicing for a few minutes before nearly falling again. Eugene suggested a break. She was beginning to throw daggers at everyone she looked at. Metaphorically. For now.

“Take as long as you need, Sunshine. Soon enough, you’ll be up and at ‘em like you normally are,” Eugene said.

She flashed him a weak smile. “I really do appreciate it, honey. But, um, could I have a moment alone?”

He nodded, attempting to keep his disappointment from showing. He wanted to help as much as he could. But this was helping. By letting her have some time.

Rapunzel rolled onto her side. The doctor told her to elevate her foot, but she didn’t have the energy to get it all set up. Instead, Rapunzel decided to ignore it. She squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

_Mother stood above her, tilting her head up to make eye contact. She was shaking. Her legs about to give out below her. Rapunzel had disobeyed Mother once again. She had done it too many times before. This was the last straw, Mother told her. The last time she would disobey._

_“Tell me, dear, what did you do today?” Mother asked._

_Rapunzel hung her head. “I threatened to leave.”_

_“And how does that make me feel?”_

_“Stressed.”_

_She hummed. “And what do I need when I feel stressed?”_

_“You need me to sing to you.”_

_Rapunzel threaded her hands through her hair. Mother snatched her wrist. She dragged her to where her paints were set up, ordering her to pick them up. Rapunzel did so, carefully. Getting paint in her hair was the worst. Mother took them one at a time._

_She spilled them over the edge of the window._

_Again and again until each one was empty. The paint tumbled down the side of the tower. Only the rain would wash it away. Rapunzel watched with her mouth gaping. Not her paints. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks._

_Mother noticed her cries. “Oh, Flower, you know why I have to do this. Otherwise you’ll never learn. It hurts me then it hurts you.”_

_“But… But, my paints!”_

_“Those were old anyways. Weren’t they old? It doesn’t matter. You learned your lesson. Now, I’m feeling a bit down. Sing for me, Flower.”_

_Rapunzel took her comb and brushed a tear away._

* * *

“Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Wake up! Sunshine!”

Eugene was shaking her gently as her eyes flickered open. She gasped and kicked the air, as if Gothel was still here. But she wasn’t. She was with Eugene. Safe.

“Let’s not try high-kicking stuff until after your foot is better, okay, love?” Eugene whispered.

“Gothel isn’t here,” Rapunzel gasped, “She’s gone.”

His eyes filled with realization. “That’s right. She’s gone.” Eugene hugged her tighter. “Why don’t we have a game of chess?”

“Only if I get Pascal in my team.” She grinned.

“That’s fair enough.”

Rapunzel truly was safe with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love reviews.


End file.
